


Тоньше лески, крепче каната

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: написано по заявке «1 сезон, драка Джейса и Алека, но Александр на мольбы Джейса отвечает "да" и уходит с ним»





	Тоньше лески, крепче каната

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Воздух казался острым в пересохшем, судорожно перехваченном горле.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Джейс, едва слыша сам себя из-за грохота крови в ушах. – Пожалуйста, Алек… Пойдем со мной.

Связь, еле ощутимая сейчас, отдавала тупой болью, и Джейс чувствовал себя измотанным и слабым. Бешено колотящееся сердце стучало даже в кончиках дрожащих пальцев, перед глазами мелькали черные точки, словно его оглушили ударом по затылку.

Алеку, смотревшему в стену пустым взглядом, кажется, тоже было не лучше. Он выглядел подавленным, потерянным, наглухо ушедшим в себя.

– Ты знал, – отстраненно проговорил Алек и наконец посмотрел на него. – Как давно?

Джейса притянуло к нему моментально натянувшейся нитью – тонкой, как впивающаяся в кожу леска, прочной, как корабельный канат. Он медленно опустился на пол перед Алеком.

Страх все еще стискивал его грудь, в висках ныло от напряжения, комок, стоящий в горле, почти не давал дышать. Джейс прижал ладонь к руне, ощущая ее даже сквозь куртку, заставляя себя успокоиться.

– Прости меня, – произнес он.

– Как давно? – с нажимом повторил вопрос Алек.

Джейс поднял глаза, наткнулся на его взгляд, холодный, жесткий, будто чужой, и внезапно весь левый бок, от груди до низа живота свело новой вспышкой боли. Он уперся ладонью в ледяной пол, сгорбился, пережидая – и не сразу поверил, когда Алек вдруг неловко подвинулся к нему и привалился плечом к плечу.

Каменные плиты подземелья Города костей обжигали холодом, но Джейс тут же почувствовал тепло, побежавшее по венам вместе с током крови.

– Всегда, – выдохнул он, на ощупь находя ладонь Алека своей.

Алек запрокинул голову, принимаясь рассматривать темные своды потолка.

– Я молчал, – продолжил Джейс, дыша ему в ключицу, чувствуя щекой шершавый изгиб руны, – потому что сказать это должен был ты, а не я.

– Что сказать? – с горечью усмехнулся Алек, но все же оперся на него чуть сильней. – «Привет, Джейс, знаешь, о чем я думаю каждый чертов раз, когда ты валяешь меня по полу на тренировках?».

Джейса в один миг накрыло его отчаянием в отголосках связи, готовой рассыпаться пеплом от любого неосторожного движения, и он рванулся вперед быстрей, чем Алек, явно собиравшийся его оттолкнуть, сделал бы это.

Джейс прижал его к себе, судорожно цепляясь пальцами за жесткую ткань куртки и сбивчиво шепча:

– Ты мне нужен. Я… Я не знаю, как без тебя жить, – он перевел дыхание, потому что горло снова перехватило. – Пожалуйста, идем со мной.

На несколько бесконечных мгновений Алек будто окаменел в его объятиях – а потом шумно выдохнул, вжался сильней и отозвался:

– Ладно.

Джейс обессиленно ткнулся ему в плечо, согреваясь его теплом и ощущением, как нити их связи – тоньше лески, крепче корабельного каната – снова соединяются, переплетаясь.


End file.
